


Revenge of the Drabble

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Revenge of the Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Revenge Of The Drabble

 

**m/m situation** REVENGE OF THE DRABBLE, or, as I'm  
sure all of us are going to start calling it, ROD. To please those of  
you who like titles , the subtitle is from an old Neil Young  
song, "Are You Ready For the Country." Lyrics available on request.

The rules are -- 

1) If someone wants to branch, that someone will be held responsible for all doctoring duties on the new branch. This means you, Annie. ;) 

2) If there are multiple posts, I'll get them fixed up as soon as possible, but you may have to wait for me to get home from work. I like the system that Lee and Annie have devised, so I'm ripping them off. 

3) There will be no ghost fathers, Dragon Ladies, matadors (drunk *or* otherwise), or assassins involved. 

4) Diefenbaker is staying with Ray's mother, who is stuffing him full of double-fudge brownies. 

5) Sex required eventually, and if we're lucky, frequently. Wallowing and sappiness optional, depending on what happens. Weirdness is okay, but let's rein in the goofiness. I can't believe I'm the one saying that. 

6) The drabble will only end when we figure out a way to get the boys back to Chicago. And they will *not* be kidnapped by space aliens. 

Well, I think I've covered everything ... And away we go! 

\------------------------ 

Part 1 - Katrina 

"I certainly appreciate this, Ray." 

"You'd better." Ray looked over at his lover, pretending irritation. "Driving all over Illinois, looking for some bookstore in some hick town \-- you owe me for this." 

Ben continued looking happily through his new purchases. "Hmmm?" He looked up and gave Ray a slow, seductive smile. "Just what do you think I should owe you?" 

"I'll think of something ... oh hell." The Riv came to a slow stop at the side of the deserted country road. 

"What's wrong?" Ben asked in concern. 

"Benny, I know you're not gonna believe me -- but we're out of gas." 

\------------------------ 

Part 2 - Margie 

Fraser looked at him with guileless blue eyes. "Why wouldn't I believe you, Ray?" 

"Because that has got to be the oldest...oh, no you don't. I'm not falling for that innocent act anymore," replied Ray, with a mock scowl as he glanced at Fraser. The scowl deepened into true frustration as he looked at the empty road ahead, then turned to look at the equally empty road behind them. 

"We have a real problem here, Benny." 

A gentle hand under his chin turned him back toward a smiling face. 

"First things first," murmured Fraser, catching Ray's lips with his own. 

\------------------------ 

Part 3 - Alanna (modified by Katrina) 

Ray sighed within those warm, full lips, shifting in his seat to catch Ben in a tight embrace. It was impossible to be angry or discouraged with him around, especially when he was now nibbling your ear and neck in much the same way as Dief with one of Mama's homemade brownies. Giving in to that insistent teasing on his sensitive areas, Ray pushed his lover down on the seat, pausing long enough to free the Mountie's shirttail from his jeans as he rained kisses and licks on the smooth belly underneath. THEY COULD WORRY ABOUT GETTING HOME LATER. 

\------------------------ 

Part 4 - Katrina 

Ben shoved the stack of books off the car seat onto the floor to make more room for himself and Ray. "Do you think we should move to the back seat?" he said between slow, warm kisses. 

"Uh-uh. Maybe later." Ray finished unbuttoning Ben's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He felt Ben pulling at his in return, and he quickly squirmed out of it. 

By this time, Ben was working at the zipper of Ray's jeans, and he slowly pushed them down over his hips. They turned a little bit so Ben could get his off as well. 

\------------------------ 

Part 5 - Ann 

Ray gasped as Benny's knee almost hit his balls. "Waitasecond!" he managed. Benny froze. Ray lifted his head to look up and down the country road again. "We oughtta move the car," he ventured. 

Fraser looked at him blankly. 

"If somebody comes rippin' through here and rear-ends my car, I'm gonna be pissed, Benny," he explained. "Not to mention I'll end up with the steering wheel up my ass instead'a you," he finished, grinning at the notion. 

Fraser lay back on the seat in resignation. "You're right," he admitted. 

Ray sat up and pulled his jeans back on. "You push." 

\------------------------ 

Part 6 - Mrs. Fish 

Fraser finished getting dressed and positioned himself behind the Riv. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on the trunk and pushed. The vehicle began to move forward slowly... 

Ray steered off the road and into an open field. He yelled out the window, "Ok, Benny, that's enough." 

Ben opened the passenger door and said, "There's a lovely stand of trees over there, Ray. Shaded, secluded... interested in a little romp, I mean, walk?" He gave Ray a wicked smile. 

"When you put it that way, Benny, how can I resist?" 

Hand-in-hand the lovers strolled through the grassy field. 

\------------------------ 

Part 7 - Desi - THE SWIMMIN' HOLE 

The trees on top of the hill overlooked a pond on the other side which beckoned invitingly on this hot summer's day. 

With a mischievous smile Ben said, "Race you!", then took off like a bullet. 

"Benny! No fair! Ya got a headstart!" He laughed as he chased after his playful lover, who was leaving a trail of clothes behind. Ray slowed, appreciatively watching the view in front of him. Although sorely tempted, he was reluctant to enter the water... he couldn't swim. But then he rationalized he could enter the water up to his waist or chest, no deeper. 

\------------------------ 

Part 8 - Alanna 

When he'd submerged himself to his shoulders, Ben turned back to look for his lover, who was carefully wading into the water, acting as if it would bite him. 

"Ray?" Ben called, swimming back toward the bank. 

"Fine, just this water is damned cold, what are you Benny, a polar bear?" Ray asked, hoping his lover wouldn't see the sweat breaking out on his forehead, sweat from his own fear, not the heat. 

Ben's feet found ground and he waded to his lover, gently wrapping his arms around him. 

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how," he whispered, kissing his temple. 

\------------------------ 

Part 9 - Katrina (doctored by Katrina) 

Ray relaxed into Ben's embrace and turned to face him. "Oh yeah? Just *what* are you gonna teach me?" he asked, putting his arms loosely around Ben's slick, wet shoulders. 

"Well, I'll start with teaching you how to swim. After that ..." he leaned closer and kissed Ray's warm, open lips. "You did say I owed you, right?" 

Ray smiled, getting used to the water lapping around him. "Ya know, if they'd had lessons like this at school, I think I would've learned to swim ages ago." 

Ben slowly pulled him deeper into the pond, SLIDING HIS HANDS DOWN TO RAY'S WRISTS ... 

\------------------------ 

Part 10 - Mrs. Fish 

Ben took Ray's hands in his, leading him further into the water. He could see the fear on his lover's face. "I won't let anything happen to you, Ray. But if you do fall in, I *am* trained to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." That brought a smile to Ray's face. 

When the water was chest-high, Ben stood behind Ray and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. "Ray, I want you to relax. Just lean back into my arms and trust me." Ben placed a kiss at the back of Ray's neck. 

"Benny, I... I'm not too sure about this." 

\------------------------ 

Part 11 - Ann 

"It'll be fine, Ray," Benny soothed, stepping back and easing Ray down into the water to his shoulders. 

"No!" the thinner man shouted, standing up again. "Sorry, Benny, but this just isn't how I'd wanted to spend my day, with weird grubs an' stuff between my toes, and my lover tryin' to drown me!" 

Fraser couldn't help but smile at the idea of Ray crunching up his toes to avoid getting anything unfamiliar- feeling between them. *Must be love* he realized. "All right, Ray, let's just lie under that tree." 

"Can we go back to the car?" came the pouty voice. 

\------------------------ 

Part 12 - Katrina 

"All right, Ray." Ben kept an arm around Ray's waist as they waded back to the edge of the pond -- partially to support his lover over the uneven mud beneath them, but mostly because he simply enjoyed the feeling of Ray's body pressed tightly against his. 

"I don't even wanna *think* about all the crap that was down there," Ray muttered as they gathered their strewn clothing from the ground. 

Ben sat down beneath a tree, making no move to put his clothes on. "Ray, just try to relax. Why do you always get so nervous away from the city?" 

\------------------------ 

Part 13 - Margie 

Ray looked doubtfully at Benny, sitting bare-assed on the ground, and spread his t-shirt down before sitting next to him. He leaned back gingerly against the treebark, saying "I'm not nervous, Benny--I just can't swim, is all." 

"Ray, you've been nervous since we ran out of gas. What's wrong?" Ben gently pulled Ray into his arms to lean back against his chest, holding him close. 

Ray snuggled back against him, twining his fingers with Ben's on his torso. "All right, maybe I'm a little nervous out here," he admitted. Benny's fingers tightened around his encouragingly. "It's just so stupid..." 

\------------------------ 

Part 14 - Mrs. Fish (Doctored by Katrina) 

Ray LEANED CLOSER INTO BEN'S SHOULDER. "I don't know, Benny. I'm just not good at this outdoors stuff. You remember what happened after our plane crashed that time we were going back to Canada?" 

"Ray, you did an excellent job under the circumstances. You underestimate your abilities. With a little 

training, you'd make a fine outdoorsman." 

"You really think so, Benny?" 

Ben put his arms around Ray and pulled him close. "I know so, Ray. Would you like to start your training now?" 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Do you know how to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" 

"Show me, Benny." 

\------------------------ 

Part 15 - Desi - Every Breath You Take 

Ray hungrily took Ben's mouth; savoring the wildness there. A wildness and freedom the countryside was bringing out in his lover. 

Refusing to come up for air, Ray drown himself in the velvet touch of Ben's lips, his tongue... him. 

Ben's silky touch down his naked back, electrified him. He pulled Ray's body in closer, then closer still. Bare chests pressed tightly together allowed racing hearts to fall in synch, until it was as if they truly shared just one. 

Lips parted gasping for breath. "Oh god Benny. I think I need to be re-resuscitated... you take my breath away." 

\------------------------ 

Part 16 - Katrina 

Ben reached up, cupping Ray's face in his hands. He said, "If we're going to continue this resuscitation, I think we should get into the proper position, don't you? First of all, the subject should be laid flat on the ground ..." He pushed Ray down to the grass below. 

Sliding his hands up and down Ben's back, Ray said, "Oh, yeah. I think that's a real good idea." He kissed the point of Ben's chin. "So what's the next thing we do?" 

"The head's position is important ..." Ben whispered as he put his hand on the back of Ray's neck. 

\------------------------ 

Part 17 - Margie 

Ben's other hand slid down Ray's chest. He grinned into his lover's eyes, murmuring, "I'm supposed to loosen your clothes, but since I can't seem to find any..." Teasing, he stopped his hand just below Ray's navel, then brought it slowly back up the lean torso to cup Ray's chin, tilting his head back to find just the right angle. 

"Perfect," Ben sighed happily, leaning down to gently kiss the warm lips. 

Ray moaned softly, still stroking Ben's broad back with one hand while the other moved to the back of the Mountie's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. 

\------------------------ 

Part 18 - Mrs. Fish - I'll Be Watching You 

Ray soon found his mouth being explored by Ben's tongue -- he felt totally relaxed and contented wrapped in his beautiful lover's arms. Ben broke contact and began tracing soft kisses down Ray's neck and chest, stopping now and then at an interesting spot of flesh. Ray reached down and pulled Ben to him, wanting the taste and feel of his warm mouth again. 

Thoroughly involved with each other, neither man heard the soft footsteps approaching. A snapping twig got Ben's attention. He bolted upright and turned... to find himself staring into the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. 

\------------------------ 

Part 19 - Katrina and Nola (Doctored by Katrina) 

Startled, the deer bounded away. Ben sighed, relaxed, and turned his attention back to Ray ... only to find himself staring into the most irritated green eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Dammit, Fraser, if it gets any more pastoral around here, I'm gonna puke." Ray raised himself to his elbows. "What's next, bunny rabbits? A baby skunk?" He squirmed out from under Ben and started gathering his clothes. "That does it, we're going back to the car." 

**Frazer's eyes widened in surprise and delight. HE was going to participate in one of those archane rituals unique to the United States! He felt his heart race with excitement. 

Frazer murmered into his lover's ear. "But Ray, what about the upholstery."** 

AS HE TURNED AROUND, Ray's foot slipped on the wet grass. Ben was at his side immediately, bracing him against the tree. 

\---------- 

[Part 19 - Katrina only - Kind Of Wobbly, Isn't He? 

Startled, the deer bounded away. Ben sighed, relaxed, and turned his attention back to Ray ... only to find himself staring into the most irritated green eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Dammit, Fraser, if it gets any more pastoral around here, I'm gonna puke." Ray raised himself to his elbows. "What's next, bunny rabbits? A baby skunk?" He squirmed out from under Ben and started gathering his clothes. "That does it, we're going back to the car." 

As he reached down for his t-shirt, Ray's foot slipped on the wet grass. Ben was at his side immediately, bracing him against the tree.] 

\------------------------ 

Part 20 - James 

Ray glared over at his ever helpful lover. "Have I ever mentioned how much I don't like the woods?" 

"This is hardly the woods, Ray, it's barely--" 

"I don't care. I don't want to be in them-- no offense, Benny, I love ya and I love loving ya but *not* here. Let's go neck in the car." 

Fraser didn't answer at first, then he asked seriously, "Why don't you like the woods, Ray?" 

Flashing him a 'you gotta be kidding me' look, Ray didn't answer. Instead he pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards his car-- one hand firmly holding onto Ben. 

"We can talk in the car." 

\------------------------ 

Part 21 - Alanna 

Ray felt a sudden resistance and turned to find his lover standing perfectly still with a smile that could melt stone and curl his toes. 

"Ray?" he whispered, pleading for him to stay and begging for an explanation in that single soft word. "I would never let any harm come to you, you know that," Ben murmured, pulling his lover into a safe embrace. 

Somewhere between the fingertips running along his spine and those eyes, Ray lost all control of his body, only able to nod at the voice he could barely hear for the heart pounding in his ears. 

\------------------------ 

Part 22 - Diana 

Benny gently pushed Ray against the nearest tree and placed one hand on the small of Ray's back for support. The clothes the two men carried once again fell to the ground in a soft puddle. Benny lowered his lover into the cloth, careful to keep Ray's body from touching the rough surface of the forest floor. Ray offered no resistance and Benny knew that Ray felt safe in his arms. Still, Benny wanted to get at the reason his lover disliked -- hated -- this sacred place. 

"Ray," Benny's voice was soft, yet serious. "I want to help you understand the beauty that I see out here. . ." 

\------------------------ 

Part 23 - (posted as 22, doctored by Katrina) 

Ray sighed. "Benny?" He shivered involuntarily, still feeling completely exposed out here in the wilderness. 

"Yes, Ray?" his lover encouraged, noting the signs of anxiety overwhelming the signs of arousal and love. Giving in, Fraser pulled back and pulled his lover by the hand, headed back toward the Riv. 

As they dried themselves with Fraser's undershirt and climbed into the back seat, Ray could no longer avoid that patient but determined gaze. "Okay, okay, but I warn ya, it's gonna sound stupid," he warned. "It's not rational, it just _is_." 

"But no less real, Ray." 

\------------------------ 

Part 24 - Lee 

Ray turned, looking out of the Riv's rear window towards the woods. 

"It's the trees, Benny..." he began, voice hushed. "I dunno - ever since I was a little kid, whenever Ma took us to the park, I'd freak out." He shivered and Ben curled a protective arm around him. "It's so quiet in there. And that rustling...like voices, only you can't hear what they're saying.." He shook his head. "Still gives me the creeps. I always feel like I'm being watched." 

Ray looked up at his lover. "Okay, so now you can laugh at me." 

\------------------------ 

Part 25 - Katrina 

Ben was silent for a few seconds, staring out the window. "I'm not going to laugh at you, Ray. You know I wouldn't do that ..." 

"Come on, Benny," Ray said impatiently. "It's stupid. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's the way I feel. You probably don't understand \--" 

"But Ray, I do understand." Almost absently, Ben started running his hand up and down Ray's arm and pulled him even closer. "That's the way I feel in the city sometimes -- I have to admit, there are times when all the people there terrify me. It's something I'm not used to." 

\------------------------ 

Part 26 - Mrs. Fish (posted as 27, modified by Katrina) 

"I didn't think anything terrified you, Benny." Ray looked up into his lover's blue eyes and gently caressed his face. Smiling broadly, Ray said, "C'mere, I think I can make us both feel better." 

Ray shifted in Ben's arms, drawing his lover's lips to his. He thrust his tongue into Ben's mouth, running it over the top of his tongue, the ridge of his teeth, and the soft flesh of his palate. 

Ben's hands slid up and down Ray's back, drawing him closer. Only the need to breathe broke their embrace. Ray untangled himself from Ben's arms. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE." 

\------------------------ 

Part 27 - Gilda Lily 

Ray sighed as Ben nibbled gently on his ear, the epitome of tender caring as he murmured sweetly. 

"Never let you get hurt. Protect you always. You're my heart and soul." 

Ray could feel himself melting into that embrace, his arms sliding up to hold his lover in a strong embrace of his own. 

"Love me, Benny," he breathed, all thoughts of the woods and its unknowns fleeing his mind. 

He was lowered to the sweet grass, a gentle weight pressing down on him. A whimper escaped his lips as his beloved Benny began to caress his throat with his tongue. 

\------------------------ 

Part 28 - Alanna 

Ben's hands moved between them, caressing Ray's nipples until the burned white hot, causing his lover to moan into that warm mouth, as soft hands ran down his back to grip his taut buttocks, causing the Mountie to break the kiss. 

Gasping for air, Benny shifted them until he was nestled between his lover's firm thighs, his pounding erection pressed snugly against Ray's as he planted his hands down on either side of him. Looking down into those warm chocolate eyes, Benny slowly moved his hips, stroking their engorged members together, forcing their passion to reach the point of pain. 

\------------------------ 

Part 29 - Katrina 

Ray put his hand on the back of Ben's neck and urged his head down, desperate for the taste of his lover's mouth. He slipped his tongue into Ben's mouth, exploring it as slowly as if it were their first kiss. At the same time, he slid his hand down until he was grasping both erections. He felt Ben's moan more than he heard it. 

Ben rolled onto his side, carrying Ray with him. No longer needing his hands to support himself, he wrapped one arm around Ray. He ran the other hand down Ray's back, caressing the tight ass. 

\------------------------ 

Part 30 - Anne 

'Oh, Benny, no, this is too much, too much,' Ray gasped. 

'Really?' Benny stopped for a moment. 

'No, not really, don't stop, please don't stop!' And Ray slid his other hand down Ben's back and pulled them even closer together, thrusting towards Benny until with a gasp of, 'Oh, Benny, my love,' he came. 

Then he turned them over so that Ben was lying on his back on the grass, slid down his lover's body and touched his lips to Ben's erect member. 

The Mountie's soft moan encouraged him. 

'Oh yes,' murmured Benny, 'I do like that, I find that quite...' 

\------------------------ 

Part 31 - Gilda 

"...stimulating." 

"Stimulating?" Ray stopped his caressing of Ben's cock and looked up at him. "Are you saying I'm like a jolt of caffeine?" 

"Well, no, Ray...well, yes...frankly, I'm not sure of *anything* while I'm flat on my back under the blue sky and a lovely tree while you, ah..." 

"...stimulate you?" 

"Oh, yes." Ben's blue eyes glowed feverishly. "More like the jolt one gets from chocolate mousse. Sweet yet piercing." 

"Are you calling me a moose, Benny?" 

"No, Ray, this is *chocolate*..." Ben stopped as he saw his lover's twinkling eyes. "Please proceed, Mr. Comedian." 

Ray laughed. 

\------------------------ 

Part 32 - Mrs. Fish 

Ray lowered his head and ran his tongue along Ben's cock from base to tip. Ben clutched at the cool grass beside him as Ray finally engulfed his aching member. 

"Ray..." he whispered, arching his hips and thrusting to meet his lover's sweet mouth. His orgasm came quickly, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Ben reached down and pulled Ray to him, drawing him into his arms and kissing him deeply. 

"I love you, Ray. And I'll always protect you. Always..." 

"I know, Benny. I love you too, but we really should think about how we're gonna get home." 

\------------------------ 

Part 33 - Ann 

After a moment's silence, Ray heard Benny's quiet voice murmur, "All right, Ray. In just a moment." 

Ray lifted his head to look at his lover, and saw the relaxed, slightly wistful look there. He _knew_ Benny loved the outdoors, and it was... kinda okay here. With Benny holding him. A little itchy with all this grass.... 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"You _do_ realize what you're doing, don't you?" 

Ray stilled, suddenly afraid he was twitching his way into a patch of poison ivy or something. "What?!" 

Nuzzling his lover's ear, Benny purred, "You're brushing right up against my...." 

"Great cock?" 

\------------------------ 

Part 34 - Katrina 

"Well, that's not what I was going to say, but now that you mention it ..." Ben worked his way down from Ray's ear to his lips. Running his hand across Ray's chest, he rolled Ray over on his back and leaned over him, kissing him deeply. 

When Ben pulled away for air, Ray grinned. He reached between Ben's legs and gave his hardening cock a gentle squeeze. A little breathlessly, he said, "Geez, looks like I got myself a wonder Mountie here." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray," Ben mumrmured. "Let's see what I can do to live up to that assessment." 

\------------------------ 

Part 35 - Alanna 

Ray shuddered as his lover planted kisses all over his chest, pausing to gently nip at each hardening nipple as he lazily worked his way to Ray's own engorged member. 

"Oh yea Benny, you're definitely a wonder," he murmured as Ben's tongue traced circles around his navel. 

Feeling Ray's hands work their way into his hair, the Mountie lowered his head to trace the throbbing vein from base to tip with his skilled tongue, sending his lover's hips lurching up off the soft mat of grass. 

"Benny please!" Ray pleaded, desperate to feel his lover's soft warm mouth surround him. 

\------------------------ 

Part 36 - Anna 

Ben looked up and grinned. Ray looked down and squirmed. 

As the Mountie's skilful tongue continued to delineate his lover's cock, Ray couldn't stand it any longer. He took a good handful of hair and tugged. Hard. 

"Yeow!" Ben sat up - very quickly. This was *not* what Ray had aimed for. "What do you want of me Ray?" 

"Just - ah hell, just keep going..." 

Ben returned his attention to his lover's cock but then took both Ray's balls into his expert mouth, alternating gentle sucking and licking. 

Ray groaned. The sensations Ben had awoken were almost too much to bear. 

\------------------------ 

Part 37 - Gilda Lily 

How did he *do* this to him every time? Make him feel so incredibly fantastic, so euphorically happy, that he wanted to cry? 

He looked up at the sky as Ben's tongue ran along his column of flesh. Oh, dear. The sky, yes, the sky. It was the color of Benny's eyes, so pure and brilliant, just like him. 

Ray moaned as Ben's tongue lapped at a particularly sensitive spot. 

"Are you all right, Ray?" came the sensuous whisper. 

"Oh, yeah." 

Ray's voice sounded rather strangled and Ben grinned. He always loved it when Ray was so vulnerable to him. 

\------------------------ 

Part 38 - Anne (help from Katrina) 

He wanted to surrender himself to the situation but he also wanted to do something for Fraser. HE HAD AN IDEA. 

Ray pushed his lover gently back onto the ground, then sat up and rolled forward, positioning himself so that he could take Ben's cock into his mouth. 

'Ah! You are proposing that we embark upon an activity generally known by a number, sometimes by a French number...' 

Ray stopped his work for a moment. 

'Yeah, and it's an activity incompatible with conversation, so if you could just...I know. As you were, Benny.' 

'Understood, Ray.' 

Ben's mouth engulfed him again. 

\------------------------ 

Part 39 - Mrs. Fish 

This was way too good, Ray thought. Alone with Ben in the woods; free to do whatever they wanted together without fear, without secrecy. Suddenly, getting back home wasn't very important any more. The only thing that mattered was Ben... his beautiful Ben... 

Ray's hand slid down Fraser's spine, parting the cheeks of his ass; stroking, pressing, sliding, wriggling. He heard and felt Ben's muffled moan. Ray used his other hand to cup Fraser's balls, rubbing them between his fingers. 

Fraser began to buck wildly into Ray, his orgasm imminent. Ben's hot seed flooded his mouth, trickled down his chin... 

\------------------------ 

Part 40 - Katrina 

Raising up, Ray started to turn so he could lay alongside his lover, but Ben wouldn't let him. Putting both hands on Ray's hips, Fraser gently forced him flat against the warm, soft grass. "Not yet," he murmured into Ray's belly. 

Ray's breath caught in his throat as he felt Ben's mouth descend to him again. Running a string of light kisses all along the shaft, Ben finally took the tip in his mouth. 

"Oh god, Benny --" Ray couldn't stop his hips from thrusting upward, but Ben was still pressing him firmly into the ground, his hands tracing slow circles. 

\------------------------ 

Part 41 - Leticia (DDD-ing by Katrina in caps) 

Ben's tongue slid across Ray's cockhead, circling it, dipping in and out of the slit; tasting his lover's juices. He cupped and squeezed Ray's balls, then, grasping the shaft in one strong hand, began working Ray, up and down, swallowing the head entirely. Ray's hips pushed up and up. His hands curled through Benny's thick dark hair, tracing wild patterns on his scalp, massaging his neck, sliding down his back. 

"Benny, oh Benny..." Ray cried as Fraser brought him NEARER the edge, his body trembling from the STRAIN. 

Ray reached down and GRASPED AT BEN'S SHOULDERS, HIS FINGERS CLUTCHING TIGHTLY. 

\------------------------ 

Part 42 - Gilda (DDD-ing by Katrina in caps) 

Ray shivered as he clutched at the blades of grass cushioning his body. He gazed up at the sky, watching as a cardinal flew across the azure backdrop. 

*A cardinal. **Of course** a cardinal!* 

Visions of red swam before him as Ben kept him trapped in hot moistness. 

"Mmm...Benny, love..." 

His hand rested softly in Ben's thick hair, his fingers AGAIN beginning to card through it. It was as soft as silk, Ray gasping as Ben's tongue slid under his shaft... 

He exploded then, pinweels of riotous color cartwheeling before his eyes. He whimpered as Ben's mouth left him. 

\------------------------ 

Part 43 - Katrina 

Ben turned and laid alongside Ray, taking his lover in his arms. For long moments, Ray rested his head on Ben's shoulder, his long fingers drawing patterns on Ben's back. 

"Ray?" Ben tilted his head to catch Ray's gaze. The green eyes were staring into the distance. "What is it?" 

Ray looked at him and slowly smiled. "Ya got a pretty good way of getting me over my fear of the great outdoors, Benny. I was just wondering ... well, you said you felt the same way about the city sometimes. I was wondering if I should return the favor someday?" 

\------------------------ 

Part 44 - Desi - CONFESSIONS 

Ben gently stroked his lover. "Why wait for someday? How about when we get back?" Ray chuckled at the eager suggestion. "Be happy to oblige, that is once we figure out *how* to get back." Ben laughed. "Ray, we could have left a while ago." Ray looked quizzical. "Oh yeah. Duh... I've got a police radio in the Riv." Ben smiled. "Tell me the truth Ray. Did you plan this?" Ray became sheepish. "Well... yes and no. I've fantasized it, but I didn't intend for it to happen - except maybe subconsciously." Ben confessed. "It was one of my fantasies too." 

\------------------------ 

Part 45 - Gilda - New Directions 

"So, you got any more fantasies, Benny?" 

Ray asked this question while absently stroking his lover's shoulder. He was delighted to see Ben turn as red as his dress uniform. 

"Come on, what is it?" 

"I...I...well..." 

"C'mon, Benny." Ray airily waved to indicate their entwined bodies. "I don't think we have any secrets from each other." 

"Well, um, uh, it was about that time in the leather bar..." 

Ray could feel his heart pounding. *This* could be interesting. 

"And?" he encouraged. 

"You...stormed in...all fiery and beautiful...and *handcuffed* me!" 

Ray very carefully considered his next move. 

\------------------------ 

Part 46 - Mrs. Fish - Any Way You Want It 

Ray sat up and gave Ben a quick kiss. "Hold that thought." 

Ben watched the clouds drift lazily in the sky. He was focused on a particularly interesting formation when his thoughts were interrupted by... 

"Ok you -- freeze. Keep your hands where I can see 'em." 

Ben's heart was leapfrogging in his chest. Ray was standing over him holding his... gun? 

"Up against the tree and spread 'em. You know the routine." 

Ben did as he was told. Ray grabbed Fraser's right wrist firmly and secured it in a handcuff. He walked around the tree to manacle the left. 

\------------------------ 

Part 47 - Katrina 

"Ray? Ray, what are you--" 

Ray reached around and put his hand firmly to Ben's lips. "Did I tell you to say anything?" he said quietly. His heart beating so hard he thought it would burst, Ben hesitated before he shook his head. 

Removing his hand, Ray said, "Good. And you won't unless I tell you to, right?" Ben nodded. "Very good. Just remember that." 

Ben rested his forehead against the rough bark of the tree, trembling and eager. Ray started smoothing his hands over the muscles of Ben's back. The gentle motion, combined with his complete helplessness, thrilled Ben. 

\------------------------ 

Part 48 - Mrs. Fish - You Really Got a Hold On Me 

He gasped as Ray's arms encircled him; hot flesh gently touching his ass. Ben shuddered as his nipples were first teased then lightly pinched by his lover. 

Ray trailed hot kisses along Ben's neck and shoulders. His hands slid across Ben's chest, enjoying the smooth silkiness of his lover's skin, before moving down to clasp Ben's erection firmly. 

He ran his hand back and forth over Ben's cock, stroking the head, arousing Fraser even more. Ray pressed himself firmly against Ben's ass, grinding his aching cock into the warm flesh. 

Ben moaned loudly as he moved against Ray's welcome hardness. 

\------------------------ 

Part 49 - Gilda - Crime and Punnishment 

"Oh, Ray..." 

His voice was cut off by a sharp tug on his hair. 

"I *told* you not to say anything, didn't I?" Ben nodded quickly. "Too late. You know, Benny, anybody seeing this would think you *want* to be punished." 

Ben's eyes widened, then he whimpered. 

"You were told." Ray pushed further against warm flesh. "And now you're gonna get yours." 

He chuckled as Ben thrust back, eager for his 'punishment'. 

*Must be that uniform that gets him in this mood.* 

Ray thrust in, Ben's excited cry exciting him. He pumped hard, gentleness not a part of the 'punishment'. 

\------------------------ 

Part 50 - Desi - Lost in Paradise 

Ben was lost to sensory overload - the biting of tree bark; the feel of metal at his wrists; Ray's warm breath; his lover moving inside him \- all had him fully aroused and ejaculating with a cry of release. His orgasm brought along Ray's in its wake. 

Their passion sated, Ray fell exhausted against him, kissing his shoulder. Their bodies still touching, Ray casually reached down to his pants on the ground. 

He felt Ray tense against him. "Ray? What's wrong?" 

Ray spoke apologetically. "Benny... ah... I.." 

"Yes Ray?" 

"I lost the keys. Damn! They must've dropped out of my pocket." 

\------------------------ 

Part 51 - Katrina 

Ben looked around. "You're not wearing anything. You don't have pockets. Give me the key." 

"I mean before, when I took my pants off --" Ray was back at the Riv, scrambling through the pile of clothes. Ben was starting to get angry. Playing around was one thing, but this was embarrassing. 

"Got it!" Ray held up the tiny key. He walked over to the tree and released Fraser. "I'm sorry about this, Benny --" 

He cried out as Ben turned and knocked his feet out from under him. Pressing Ray facedown into the grass, Ben leaned over. "Turnabout is fair play." 

\------------------------ 

Part 52 - Anne 

Pinning Ray to the ground with his weight, Benny reached up, snatching the handcuffs and the key. Pulling Ray's hands behind his back, he snapped the cuffs onto his lover's wrists. 

Ray felt him move away for a second. In fact, the ever-careful Benny was ensuring that the key was safe this time. Then he returned to cover Ray's body with his own once again. 

'Er, Benny, this is your fantasy, not mine. I'm not entirely sure about this.' Ray said nervously. 

The Mountie turned him over and kissed him deeply. 'Relax, Ray. Submission can be fun, you know'... 

\------------------------ 

Part 53 - Sharon 

Benny moved his lips to the hammering pulse in Ray's neck, pausing to plant a warm kiss there before moving lower. As his lips ravished one of Ray's nipples, his hand slid between Ray's legs, parting them. Ray groaned loudly when he felt Benny's hand caressing his balls before moving up to his cock. 

"Benny!" Ray moaned, overwhelmed by the sensations Benny's hand for producing. 

Benny moved to Ray's other nipple, teasing it with his tongue as his fingers gently slid over the tip of Ray's cock, his thumb slipping in and out of the slit. 

\------------------------ 

Part 54 - Gilda 

Ray shuddered. Ben's touch was exquisite, as always, not to mention *hot*. He squirmed and begged, "C'mon, Benny!" 

"Oh." Ben's hand left Ray's cock as he lifted his head. "I must have forgotten to tell you, Ray...no talking!" 

Ray groaned at this turnabout. It wasn't fair. He'd only tired to make Benny's fantasy come true! 

"So beautiful...and fiery...so masterful," Ben murmured as he nuzzled Ray's neck. "...but now *you* must submit, and *I* will show you masterful." 

He parted Ray's legs again, nudging his cock against the opening to his lover's body. 

Ray moaned in helpless anticipation. 

\------------------------ 

Part 55 - Katrina 

Ray's eyes opened in surprise as he felt Fraser pull away from him. He looked up; Ben was kneeling between his legs, gently stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs, gazing down on him with a slight smile and a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. He started to ask why Ben had stopped, but remembered that that was the one thing he'd been told not to do. 

Ben's smile widened as Ray bit his lip and stared up. "Very good, Ray. That was the first test." He lowered his mouth to Ray's and murmured, "And here's the second." 

\------------------------ 

Part 56 - Desi - We're Gonna Ride Forever??? 

Ben's mouth hovered millimeters away. Warm breath, sensual lips, and that way he flicked his tongue to his teeth, taunted an enraptured Ray trying to remain still - with difficulty. 

Agonizingly long seconds passed as he waited for the touch and taste of his lover's mouth. Desiring it badly, Ray's head - like a magnet - fractionally started to rise up. A whimper escaped, when Fraser denied and tsk-tsked at him. 

Expressive bereft eyes fastened on his tormentor's face. "Test number 2 Ray. Although you were patient for perhaps a minute. Shall we try again later?" 

Ray caught himself from responding. 

"You're learning." 

\------------------------ 

Part 57 - Jerry 

Ben quickly retrieved the handcuff key, released Ray's hands and remanacled them in front of him, returning the key to safety. 

"Lay back, Ray. Time for your next lesson." The mountie's wicked smile worried Ray, but he relaxed back against the grass as Fraser knelt beside him. Ben slowly drew his fingers along Ray's arm from shoulder to wrist, watching the shiver that followed his touch. He pulled Ray's arms over his head. 

"Pretend your hands are tied to a stake." Somehow, when Fraser pressed his hands into the grass Ray did feel caught - and helpless. His panicked eyes stared ..... 

\------------------------ 

Part 58 - Sharon 

....helplessly at Ben while Ben's fingers ran in light, tickling circles down his sides and across his taut belly. Ray gasped and tried to wiggle away from those torturing fingers, but Ben's hands were everywhere. 

Ray groaned loudly, biting his lower lip in an effort not to speak. 

Ben slid his fingers down to Ray's thighs, moving his fingers between Ray's thighs, caressing and tickling the sensitive flesh there. 

Ray's hips arched up as a strangled whimper escaped his lips. Ben grinned as he lowered his lips to Ray's heated, pulsing cock, nipping and licking at the engorged tip. 

\------------------------ 

Part 59 - Katrina 

Ray drew in a sharp, hissing breath as he felt Ben's mouth engulf him briefly, then withdraw. Ben went down to the base and slowly began kissing and licking his way back to the tip. 

By this time Ray was having a hard time keeping still, and he was almost relieved when Ben laid one arm across his thighs and the other across his hips, gently pinning him to the ground. It was an odd, unsettling but extremely arousing sensation for Ray; being totally at Ben's mercy, but at the same time the complete focus of Ben's most passionate attentions. 

\------------------------ 

Part 60 - Mrs. Fish 

Fraser flicked his tongue against Ray's cockhead -- gentle touches enough to arouse, but not enough to satisfy. 

Ray wanted to scream. Benny was driving him mad with desire. Why didn't he just get it over with? 

Fraser stopped his attention to Ray's cock, looked into his lover's face, and smiled. Ray'd had enough lessons for one day. The mountie engulfed Ray's cock, taking it as deeply into his mouth as he could. His right hand slid under Ray's ass, squeezing the taut muscles. Fraser increased his rhythm. It wasn't long before he felt hot, sticky liquid fill his mouth. 

\------------------------ 

Part 61 - Katrina 

Ray groaned as Ben milked the last of his orgasm. The aftershocks were still coursing through him as he was pulled, limp and unresisting, to rest against Ben's chest. He groaned again as Ben kissed him, tasting Ben, tasting himself. 

He still didn't say anything, not because of the order he'd been given, but because he couldn't have formed a single coherent word if he'd tried. All he could do -- all he wanted to do -- was mold himself as closely as possible to Ben as he felt strong hands caressing his back. Without thinking, he rubbed against Ben's renewed erection. 

\------------------------ 

Part 62 - Gilda Lily 

Ben moaned, his grip tightening on his lover. Ray smiled into his shoulder. He wriggled out of Ben's distracted grasp and knelt before his love. He bent down and began to lick Ben's cock, a trifle awkwardly since his arms were still handcuffed behind his back. 

"Ray." Ben's voice was awed as he touched his lover's head. "You don't have to do this." 

Ray looked up at him with luminous green/gold eyes. He still kept silent as ordered, but those eyes spoke eloquently for him. He lowered his head again, his lips touching Ben's swollen cock. Ben groaned and shifted. 

\------------------------ 

Part 63 - Hudson 

Ray was so eager, so voracious as he tongued Fraser's deliciously sensitive cock and balls. This was his lover's fantasy, but, God! It felt so incredible to be down on his knees before Benny, completely in his control. 

He adjusted his balance as much as possible, aware of the limits to his momements placed on him by the Mountie. He would use every muscle in his body to please the man, to bring him satisfaction. 

"Ray, lover. Please," Fraser gasped. His hand shook as he stroked Ray's cheek. "Ray-" he couldn't finish the sentence. 

"What?" Ray pleaded. "Command me, please." 

\------------------------ 

Part 64 or Tastes Great - Gilda Lily 

Ben looked directly into his eyes. 

"Suck me," he growled, suddenly pushing Ray's head down. 

With a thrill of pleasure, Ray got busy obeying his master's command. 

He swallowed Ben whole, letting the throbbing length fill him as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He began a sucking rhythm that quickly had Ben shuddering, unintelligible words muttered under his breath. 

Ray released the cock, outrage showing in Ben's beautiful eyes, but he flashed him a quick grin and darted his tongue out to begin a slow, tortuous slide up Ben's shaft. Gasping, Ben's body jerked with the force of his pleasure. 

\------------------------ 

Part 65 - M. Hudson 

"I said," Ben paused and clenched his teeth together, "suck!" 

Ray grinned. This was incredible. "Maybe you better teach me how." 

Ben roughly pushed the handcuffed detective back flat. "I don't need to *teach* you. I need to *make* you." He rose on his knees above Ray, his glistening cock inches from Ray's gaping mouth, then straddled his shoulders. 

Ray was trapped. Ben's fingers dug into his hair, he knew what was coming. His lover shifted his hands to the ground just above Ray's head. That delicious cock probed at his open mouth. 

Ben shoved himself inside Ray's warm moistness. 

\------------------------ 

Part 66 - Gilda Lily 

Ray could feel the thrill jolt all the way from his mouth to the place between his legs where he existed at this moment in time. He could feel Ben's cock filling his mouth as he thrust, the flavor nearly overloading Ray's already highly-stimulated senses. 

He sucked as commanded, Ben growling with each thrust, his blue eyes feverish as the sweat glistened on his body, damp tendrils of hair curling on his brow. 

He was no longer the impeccably-dressed Mountie with the ramrod-straight posture. He was a wild child, a nymph of the woods. 

Ray felt himself grow dizzy. 

\------------------------ 

Part 67 - M. Hudson 

Each growl, each thrust drove him on as he worked his lips and tongue. The wild child who straddled him, who pinned him to the grassy earth beneath the trees pumped himself, insistent and demanding deeper into Ray's already full mouth. 

Ben was *taking* what he wanted from his lover, and Ray was eagerly submitting to his demand. This was something Ray had never felt from this man before, something he'd never felt period! And he was loving it, loving Ben because of the Mountie's overpowering need for him. 

"Suck!" the insistent command hissed from Fraser's throat again. "Suck me." 

\------------------------ 

Part 68 - Mrs. Fish (Katrina's changes in caps) 

"Ray, let me fuck your hot, wet mouth." Fraser demanded. 

Ray TOOK ALL OF Ben's cock. He KEPT licking and sucking, wanting to please this man - do anything for him. Ben FUCKED his lover's mouth hard and fast. Ray gagged slightly as the hard cock pressed against the back of his throat. Fraser increased his rhythm, and Ray's mouth was soon filled with hot, sticky fluid. He choked trying to swallow it all. 

"Oh, Ray," Ben gasped as he rolled over and collapsed into the cool grass. 

Ray turned and snuggled into Fraser's shoulder. "I love you, Benny." 

\------------------------ 

Part 69 or Afterglow - Gilda Lily 

Ben opened his eyes and drew Ray to him, his smile tired but happy. Ray yawned. 

"I'm beat, Benny. I think you sucked all the energy out of me!" 

"I thought *you* did all the sucking, Ray." 

"Ha ha." Ray snuggled closer. "Just shut up and hold me." 

"Gladly." 

They relaxed, their bodies trying to rest from all the... strenuous... activity! A bird trilled from somewhere deep in the trees, and Ben kissed his lover's shoulder. 

"Ahh, Benny." Ray's sigh was supremely contented. 

"Yes, love?" Ben stroked Ray's cheek, his blue eyes sparkling sapphire pools. 

"I could stay here forever." 

\------------------------ 

Part 70 - Katrina 

"I know." Ben reached for the handcuff key. "But if we don't call for a tow-truck soon, we *will* be here forever." 

"Yeah." Ray rubbed his wrists as he stood and headed for the Riv. "Dief's probably gained five pounds with Ma feeding him -- shit!" He fell to the ground, clutching his foot. 

"Ray!" Alarmed, Ben rushed to his side and peeled Ray's hands away from his bleeding foot. "Let me see ... Oh dear -- you stepped on a fishhook." 

"A fishhook?" 

Ben nodded. "But only a small one." 

"Damn. I knew I had a good reason I hated the country ..." 

\------------------------ 

Part 71 - Mrs. Fish 

"Ray, are your shots up to date?" 

"Do I look like Diefenbaker, Benny? Are my shots up to date? Of course they are." 

"Well, I was just concerned that you would require a Tetanus shot when we got back." 

"I'm current on everything." 

"I'm glad to hear it... Let me have another look at your foot." 

Ray knew Fraser was up to something, but went along anyway. 

Ben knelt down and sensuously ran his tongue along the bottom of Ray's foot. He then took the big toe into his mouth and began sucking. 

Ray gasped and clutched the cool grass. 

\------------------------ 

Part 72 - Katrina 

"Hey, Benny ... what are you doing down there?" Ray asked in a strangled voice. "That's not the part of my foot that's bleeding, ya know." 

"Oh, even though your shots are current, there's still a risk of foreign bodies getting into your bloodstream. Better safe than sorry." Ben resumed nibbling at Ray's toes. He began to gently stroke the arch of Ray's foot; at the same time, he ran the fingers of his other hand lightly up and down Ray's leg. 

Ray laid back and let the sensations wash over him. Suddenly, he was in no hurry to get home. 

\------------------------ 

Part 73 - Desi - UNDER TOW 

Ben's attentions stopped, mouth hovering over Ray's thigh after travelling there pleasurably from his foot. Ray scowled, recognizing that familiar look - it wasn't the one he wanted to see right now - Ben was listening intently for something, which as usual Ray couldn't hear. 

"Benny?" 

Ben gazed up. "Sorry, I'm trying to discern this sound...", he imitated the noise. "What could that be?" 

At first Ray's eyes were perplexed then widened in panic. Rising quickly, but feeling stiff and cramped from their afternoon's delights he managed to run, albeit awkwardly, shrieking. "My clothes! My phone! My baby! They're towing the Riv!" 

\------------------------ 

Part 74 - Mrs. Fish 

"Ray, stop! You'll be arrested for indecent exposure." Fraser watched as Ray ran frantically down the hill towards the road, a wide grin spreading across his face. He followed his lover at a leisurely pace, arriving at the Riv in less than two minutes. Ray was in the back seat getting dressed. 

The Italian detective threw Fraser's clothes at him. "Why the hell didn't you say it was a tractor? I nearly had a heart attack back there." "You never *gave* me the chance to say anything, Ray. I admit it was amusing to see you run off like that." 

\------------------------ 

Part 75 - Katrina 

Ray snorted as he looked for his phone. "You let me think the Riv's being towed away with all our clothes in it, and you think it's amusing. You have a sick sense of humor." 

"I'm sorry, Ray." Ben pulled on his t-shirt, waiting for Ray to get off the phone. 

When he finished, Ray said, "They should have someone here in a few minutes." 

"Good." Ben sat down. "You're not really angry?" 

"Nah." Ray grinned at him. It would've been a dull trip otherwise ... ya know, maybe there *is* something to this great outdoors stuff." 

"I've always thought so." 

\------------------------ 

Part 76 - James 

Before Ray could finish donning his coat, a large rumbling filled the sky. Both men looked up, curious. "Is that thunder?" Ray asked, knowing it wasn't but at a loss as to what it might be. 

"It does not sound like thunder, nor like the sonic boom of a jet. Although we *are* near a fault line--" 

"Fault line?!? Are you saying--" 

"Of course not, Ray. I was about to say it did not sound like an earthquake, either. Actually, I don't have a clue what it is." 

Ray stood dumbstruck. 

Then, slowly, The Claw descended and engulfed them both. 

\------------------------ 

end 


End file.
